Because Love is Troublesome
by Sapphire Luna
Summary: Random ShikaIno one shots. Number 6 : Rush. Ino frowned. “Yes but no? I hear you complaining but you haven’t made any serious attempts at stopping me, have you?”
1. Because Love is Troublesome

Hey hey it's me again. I'm a my parents' house for a few days and I'm pretty bored so I decided I should write that fanfic I thought about before I forget it.. It's ShikaIno, so obviously don't read it if you hate that pairing..Though I sometimes read fics about pairings I dislike just to see how people write them XD Anyways.

**Disclaimer: **Does not own! Don't try to count how many times the word 'troublesome' is written in this fic.

**Because love is troublesome**

It had started with an innocent question from Naruto.

"Shikamaru, are Ino and you going out together?"

"No..."

"Really? Because I thought..."

"Shut up, you're troublesome."

Ino had actually overheard this conversation, and thought she had to confront Shikamaru about it. The boy knew he was in for it when he saw Ino approach with that pissed off expression he was so used to seeing.

"Why didn't you tell Naruto that we were going out together? Are you ashamed of me?"

He sighed. He wished he could've avoided this situation. "That's not it."

"Then what is it? Are we not going out? Or was last night just a one-night stand?!" The girl lost patience.

Shikamaru ignored that last question and sat down on a nearby bench. "I don't like the idea of 'going out' . We don't have to do things because everyone else says that's the way we should be. I just don't think we need to abide by other's concept of relationship."

Ino tried to understand what he said. "What's that mean? You think we should be free to come and go whenever we want?"

"No." Yes.

"Don't you want to be with me?" Ino said, more angry than sad.

"Listen, I'll be there when you need me but..."

That answer did not satisfy her. "I know what your problem is! You're afraid of your responsibilities! You're afraid of commitment!"

Shikamaru closed his eyes, as if thinking. He wasn't sure of what he should say that wouldn't make his condition worse. Commitment was indeed a very troublesome thing. He hated that word. Because he wouldn't reply, Ino snapped.

"Do you love me, or not?"

"Troublesome question..."

She grabbed his collar violently and pulled his face close to hers. "DO YOU LOVE ME OR NOT?!"

He avoided her gaze and said nothing. She took that as a 'no'. Visibly upset, she punched him in the face as hard as she could. "YOU JERK!!" The boy fell to the ground and she ran away, fighting back tears. How could he do this to her? After all they've been through together!

Shikamaru sat on the ground, to lazy to get up and rubbed his cheek. Man, Ino was so troublesome. Loud, bossy, violent, always has to have it her own way at everything. Yet caring, brave, strong and so beautiful. He loved her. He really did. The consequences of love were just too troublesome. He wished he could just have her without having to make any efforts. He knew that was impossible, that's why this whole thing bothered him. He put up with her for now but would he be able to handle Ino everyday of his life? Being nagged and yelled at all day long... Actually, his mother did a good job of that already. So it must be true that men always seek their own mother in thier girlfriend... His father suffered from his mom's behavior more than him and seemed to be okay with it. He never doubted his parents' love for each other, so if his dad managed to live with a troublesome woman, than perhaps he could too. He thought he should ask his father for advice.

--

--

He found his father at the usual pub he always went to.

"Hey pops, I need..." He stopped when he noticed Ino's father, Inoichi, sitting right beside his father. Oh great, he couldn't speak about his problem in front of him. Both men seemed a little drunk as well.

Before Shikaku could say something, Inoichi was already pointing at his friend's son menacingly."You! You made my baby cry, didn't you?!"

Shikamaru pointed to his bruised cheek. "I'm the one who should be crying!"

"If you touch a single hair off my daughter's head, I'll break every bone in you body! Understand?" said the overprotective father.

"Right..." said the young man, remembering how much he had touched Ino already...He was beginning to regret approaching her in the first place. More so following her home while both her parents were out. He couldn't think of a more troublesome situation. Well, if she were pregnant now _that_ would be more troublesome. He turned to his father. "Pops, see me when you get back." And he left.

"You will have to let your daughter grow up eventually." Shikaku said to his friend.

"Not yet..."

--

--

Later, the father came to see the son in his room.

"So what is it, son? Need some advice?" Shikaku sat on the edge of his son's bed. "You know, the bruise on your cheek looks just like the one your mom gave me on our first date."

Shikamaru lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Mom...how did you meet her?"

The man chuckled. "She was the prettiest girl around. All the guys were at her feet, but she always scared them away. She had them totally whipped. They obeyed her like dogs. I said to myself: I'm no wuss like those guys, I won't be as easy to control!"

The boy raised his head in interest. "And?"

Shikaku smiled. "I failed miserably. She had me completely in her grasp, but I was still crazy for her, so I asked her to marry me and here we are today."

Shikamaru smiled and lay back again. "Figures...Women are such troublesome creatures."

"That they are, but we can't live without them. How about you? Ready to make the jump?"

"It's too troublesome."

"Of course it is, but you can't leave her hanging. You gotta take responsibility!"

The son tossed in his bed. "I have no responsibilities towards her..."

"Is that so? Well it's all up to you." The father got up to leave, but added one last comment. "Tell me though, is she good?"

Shikamaru rised up suddenly at the embarrassing remark. "Dad!!" Yes, she was good. Very good...

Shikaku laughed and left his son alone. The boy sighed and lay down again, his face stuffed in his pillow. Responsibility. Commitment. Responsibility. Commitment. RESPONSIBILITY! COMMITMENT!

"Troublesome, damn it!!" God, he hated those words.

He stayed in his room, thinking, all night long.

--

--

"Ino, wait up."

"I've got nothing to say to you!"

Shikamaru grabbed Ino's wrist and made her look at him. "Gees, I've got something to tell you!"

The girl stared angrily at him. "What is it? I'm in a hurry," she lied.

"You're right, I am afraid of commitment."

"Big surprise!"

"Will you let me finish!" He let go of her hand and looked straight at her. "But if you're with me, I know I can be strong enough. It might be troublesome, but I can live with all your flaws if you can accept mine."

Ino was hypnotised by his words. Never had he said something like that.

"Marry me, all right?"

The girl thought she had not heard this right. "What?"

"Marry me Ino, damn it!"

She couldn't believe her ears. "Are you out of your mind? I'm not marrying a lazy, good-for-nothing slob like you!"

Shikamaru's eye twitched. "Are you serious? After all the thinking I had to do before deciding this? Here I am, making the ultimate commitment to you and you turn me down?! Isn't this what you wanted?"

"You're an idiot!" she yelled.

"You women never know what you want!"

"You men are all the same!"

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!!"

"JERK!!"

"I LOVE YOU!!"

"ME TOO!!"

"KISS ME!!"

"OKAY!!"

Since their faces were so close together because of arguing, they easily obliged and threw themselves at the other. They kissed with more passion than they thought possible. When they pulled apart, he asked his question one more time.

"Will you marry _now_?"

"No."

He sweatdropped. "Why not?"

Ino crossed her arms. "Can't you ask me in a more romantic way?"

Shikamaru sighed and lay one knee on the ground and took the girl's hand in his. "Ino Yamanaka, will you please marry me?"

"...no."

"Goddammit, you're troublesome!!"

--

--

"Hey, Naruto!"

"Hum?"

"I lied the other day. Ino and I really are going out together."

"Ha! I knew it! Congrats!"

And it was that simple. The sixth time he asked, Ino finally agreed to marry him. She meant to say yes the first time, but her pride wouldn't let her. She was touched by his persistence and strenght to face his fears. So eventually, the day of the wedding arrived. Some believed that at nineteen they were very young to marry, while others thought they were just lucky. Shikamaru was nervous and wondered if he wasn't making a mistake. He thought of running away, but if he stood his girlfriend up on the day of their wedding, she'd never forgive him. So he went to the chapel, where everyone they knew awaited him. When he saw how beautiful Ino was, all his fears disappeared. All their friends cheered and Ino's father cried.

"My baby has become a woman!"

--

--

When Ino asked that they move in on their own, he thought it was troublesome, but agreed. When she told him she was pregnant, Shikamaru thought that was _very _troublesome but he didn't run away. When both the twins' first word was 'troublesome', he sighed. Then he laughed.

--

--

The end! Did you like that? Seemed fine to me. Please review, okay?


	2. Darkness and Reality

I've decided that I would put ShikaIno one shots here from now on. This one was written for a competition at the shikaino comm on lj.

**Darkness and Reality**

The sun was setting early because it was October already. Shikamaru had spent all afternoon in Ino's backyard, helping her with taijutsu training. It was troublesome, but she had promised to cook dinner for him if he did. Though his friend was sometimes difficult to handle, he certainly did appreciate her cooking. That's not all he appreciated, but that was a different matter...

They called it a day, and went inside for a well-deserved rest. While Ino was busy in the kitchen, Shikamaru layed on the couch doing nothing. He would not have dared to be so impolite if the girl's parents were home, but they weren't. He only got up once Ino called him over when she was done. She had made a dish with mackerel just for him, because she knew he loved it.

"Is it good?" she asked, removing her apron.

"It's okay."

She wacked his head with a wooden spoon, so he revised his statement. "It's delicious!"

Of course he would've eaten anything she'd make, no matter what it was.

She sat in front of him and smiled, just looking at him.

Shikamaru eyed her suspiciously. "What?"

"Nothing. You look rather handsome tonight."

The young man put his fork down and stared at Ino. "You're being too nice. What is it you want to ask me?"

The girl looked away, offended. "Just because I'm being nice to you, you automatically assume I've got something to ask?"

"Ino," Shikamaru said with a tone that meant 'you can't hide anything from me.'

"Okay, fine." She turned back to him. "My parents won't be coming back until tomorrow and I'll be all alone."

"And?" A part of him dreamed that she was going to suggest that they use this opportunity to do dirty stuff, but he quickly shoved this thought away.

"Well..."she said, embarassed. "I don't like being alone at night. I'd rather have someone with me."

He smirked. "You're scared?"

"Don't laugh!" she pouted. "Stay here with me."

"How troublesome," he sighed. "Fine, I'll stay." He was actually happy that she chose to ask him, when asking a girl friend wouldn't have been so awkward. A ninja scared at night was somewhat ridiculous.

--

--

A while after dinner, the weather outside got bad and a storm broke out, but Ino wasn't scared of lightning or thunder. However, the lightning caused a power outage, and the house went totally dark. The two had been just lounging around when it happened.

"Troublesome..." It didn't bother him much though, as light is not needed when you do nothing.

Although it did bother Ino. She searched for Shikamaru in the darkness, almost hitting him in the process. She sat right next to him, needing his presence to reassure her.

"This just sucks," she said.

"Want to go to my place? I bet the power still works in my neighborhood," he asked.

"I can't. I'm supposed to be house-sitting," she said with a trembling voice.

"What do you want to do then?"

"We might as well go to bed right now. I'm tired from training anyways," Ino said.

"Yeah..." Sleeping sounded good to the laziest man of Konoha. Yet he knew Ino wanted to go to bed already because asleep she couldn't be scared.

They got up and Shikamaru, knowing her house fairly well because he came over a few times already, lead the way up the stairs while the girl held his sleeve, afraid to let him go.

_It takes total darkness for you to show that you need me? _The boy thought sadly.

He stopped up the stairs and she bumped into him.

"Will you sleep in your parents's bed and let me use yours?" Shikamaru asked casually.

Ino was silent for a few seconds. "Um... why don't we both sleep in my room?"

The boy smiled. "You're so scared that you can't sleep alone?" His heart was actually beating faster at this point.

"S-So what if I am?" She blushed. "I don't like the dark, okay? You're so unconsiderate!"

"And you're troublesome." He lead her to her room. "I like the dark. It calms me."

She let go of him and sat on her bed, feeling safer in her own bedroom. "You're always calm!"

He wasn't so calm as he sat beside her, barely making out her shadow in the dark. Even her shadow was beautiful. A pity that darkness scared her. To him, it was nothing scary. It was actually more like a part of himself. Because you can't use your eyes in the dark, you have to trust in what you believe in.

They stayed quiet for a little while, listening to the sound of rain falling. They had no idea what time it was. The room was pitch black, except for when lightning crashed, casting scary shadows all over the room. Shikamaru suddenly felt her hand over his, but he assumed she did that to feel safer. He held the hand back, nonetheless.At some point he had thought that there was _something_ between them, but Ino never making a move or saying anything made Shikamaru reluctant to try anything of his own, thinking she simply didn't care that much.

As light filled the room one more time, they found themselves staring into each other's eyes. Her eyes were shining and beautiful and he was drawn to them without realizing. He approached his lips to hers, his blush unnoticeable in the dark. Ino saw him move, and blushed as well. Their lips might've met, but a sudden loud noise ressembling broken glass came from downstairs.

Ino clung to the young man's arm instinctively. "What was that?!"

"I don't know. Let's go see," he said firmly, trying to sound tough so she wouldn't be too afraid. How troublesome though, he thought. They had almost kissed! Whatever burglar that broke in would be severely punished.

The girl held the boy's arm tightly as they went down the stairs. Her grip was so strong that it hurt.

"Ino, calm down!" he whispered. "It's probably just a thief. You've faced much tougher opponents before."

True, but she didn't have to face them in darkness. Darkness was scary, because it had no physical shape, much like shadows. As they approached the kitchen, they heard footsteps.

"Shikamaru..." she said with a shaky voice.

"It's okay, I'm with you." He couldn't believe what a scaredy-cat Ino was being, yet he was somewhat nervous himself.

Then he stepped on something and there was a loud yowl. Ino screamed in fear and grabbed Shikamaru's waist. The boy sighed and his heartbeat started to slow down as he found the culprit. He picked up a cat from the floor. He had stepped on the poor thing's tail, causing the noise.

"Look, Ino. There was a cat inside," he said as he allowed the girl to touch it. "Nothing to worry about, see?"

She sighed and calmed down. "Stupid thing. How did it get in?"

They found out that a window had been left open in the kitchen. The cat most likely tried to escape the storm and got in, knocking down a glass in the process. As the rain had stopped now, Shikamaru put the cat out and closed the window carefully.

--

--

They went back upstairs, and sat on the bed again.

"I'm sorry,"Ino said in a sad voice. "I'm such a coward."

"Yeah, you are."

She punched him in the gut.

He waited until he could take back his breath and continued. "But it's alright. If you're afraid of the dark, then I'll be your light."

"Don't act like you're a poet all of a sudden..." she said, sounding annoyed.

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, that was lame, wasn't it?" He paused. "But it's the truth."

"Stop it."

The clouds had stirred and the faint light of the moon allowed them to see each other clearly enough now. Shikamaru looked at her as if he missed her image while with no light. Her shadow may be beautiful, but in the moonlight she appeared like a goddess.

"Ino..." he whispered in a pleading tone.

He approached his mouth to hers once more. Ino's heart beat faster, but as their lips were about to touch, she turned her head away. Shikamaru was hurt, and felt stupid. He turned away too. She didn't like him. He knew it.

"I know that you don't think about me the way that I think about you. And I never really believed that you would or that you could, but just pretending for today somehow made me feel good, for a change. I'm sorry."

"You're an idiot," she said with an upset voice. "Why are you pretending all the time? Do you like living in a dream? Just then, that was you pretending we were in love again. You act like we're together, yet you're so sure that I don't share your feelings that you don't even bother to say 'I love you'! You're just too afraid to find out if I might love you or not. It hurts, you know? You're a coward too!" She took a deep breath. "Maybe if you'd ask, you'd know!"

Shikamaru looked down, a shy smile on his face. "Ino, I love you. Do you love me too?"

"Of course I do, you idiot!" She smiled. "See? Was that so bad?"

"Even in a moment like this, you have to insult me." He turned back to face her. "It's troublesome."

He held her chin and pulled her closer, and this time they kissed for real. Shikamaru smiled on the inside, reality was a lot better than dreams. With their fingers intertwined, their kiss lasted for a long time, but eventually they pulled away. Ino yawned.

Shikamaru got to his feet. "Well, let's sleep. It's troublesome, but if you lend me a blanket, I'll sleep on the floor right next to your bed so you won't be afraid."

"I'm very scared, so you might as well sleep in the bed with me."

He smiled and got in below the blankets, right next to her.

"Aren't you going to say it?" she asked.

"Say what?"

"This is so troublesome," she said, imitating his voice.

He snuggled up to her and held her body close to his. "This is not troublesome at all."

--

--

Owari!

Nyaah! How was that? Maybe a little too OOC? But I love my ending )


	3. Of Does and Hay

Hello all. I'm not good at writing ShikaIno that much. My Shikamaru always ends up OOC because I tend to write him the way _I_ would like him to be, rather than the way he really acts; But I don't want to give up. I'll get better, I promise! Meanwhile, please read this one and help me improve. Ok? Gawd, the title for this story sucks XD I really had no ideas.

**Of Does and Hay**

After the sun had finally set, leaving only a faint glow at the horizon, Ino set out peacefully in the street, breathing in the fresh summer air. Shikamaru had invited her over, a rare event.

"Come to my house tonight, and I'll show you something really nice," he had said.

The young girl blushed as she tried to imagine what it could be. She quickly shoved some unladylike thoughts away as she rang the bell to the boy's home. She had to press the button a few times before the young man appeared at the door and greeted her with a trademark yawn.

"About time!" she said in an irritated voice. "Were you sleeping?"

"No, I was in the backyard and couldn't hear you. Come in."

Shikamaru grabbed her wrist and lead her through the house, all the way to the back door, leading to the yard. The lawn was quite big, a wooden fence surrounding it and a view to the vast woods could be seen behind the small barn that layed in the middle of the fresh grass.

Of course, the most notable feature of this scenery was the animals. Deers, a bunch of them, lounging around like they owned the place. Big ones, small ones, the Nara clan was famous for its cervidae and the medecine they made from their antlers.

As they entered the yard, the boy rubbed the muzzle of a few deers who came to greet him while others nudged Ino's back with their noses.

"Um, they're friendly, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said as he shooed the curious beasts away from Ino. "They just don't know you. See there?" the boy asked as he pointed to an opening in the fence. "The deers are free to come and go as they please. We get to see some new ones all the time. They like it here because it's safe and we give them food."

"Is this all you wanted to show me?" Ino asked in an uninterested tone. She had seen the Nara family's deers before. She was impressed the first time she watched these mammals, but she had grown accustomed to them by now.

"You're so impatient. Troublesome…" Shikamaru replied in an equally rude voice.

The girl then dodged a pair of antlers that almost poked her eyes out and set eyes on the largest deer she had ever seen, standing tall with magnificient large antlers crowning its head. Ino took a step back, instinctively.

"This guy here," Shikamaru said as he patted the male's flank. "I was told he got born the same day I did. That's quite old for a deer."

Ino found the idea of two "Shika" being born the same day amusing. Surely this one meant a lot to her friend. How cute, she thought. "What's his name?"

"We don't give them names. There's so much of them, it'd be troublesome to remember when they all look the same."

They finally entered the barn and Shikamaru motionned her to be quiet. The smell in there wasn't so fantastic, as the lazy boy often neglected to clean it because it was too much work. Inside, among the lumps of hay and beneath the faint lighting, layed a doe. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully despite her swollen belly, food and water left by her side. Her head rose up as soon as she heard the two young ninjas approaching.

Shikamaru went to her and stroked her long neck gently. "I'm back," he told the doe. He turned to Ino and grinned. "She's gonna have her baby tonight."

The girl's face lit up. "That's what you wanted to show me? How wonderful!"

"Yeah. I've been here all day yesterday and today, just in case. But tonight should be the night. My parents are out of town for a few days, so I have to make sure everything goes well."

"Will it be okay?" Ino asked, concerned. "What if there's a problem?"

"Don't worry. I've delivered fawns before with my dad. I'm warning you though, it can get a bit messy."

Ino was amazed. Not only had Shikamaru taken care of the deers for two whole days despite his characteristic lethargic behavior, but he was also apt to deliver babies. Baby fawns, perhaps, but babies nonetheless.

Shikamaru noticed Ino had stayed a few steps away so he called her over. "Come closer. Don't worry, unlike women, does are calm, gentle creatures who won't attack for no reason."

Ino restrained herself from punching Shikamaru for that remark, as any sudden movement might scare the animal. Seeing how her friend was reluctant to touch the doe, afraid it might bite her out of fear, Shikamaru placed a hand on Ino's back and pushed her gently closer. He took the girl's hand and guided it to the female deer's head. Ino finally relaxed and petted it, smiling.

They left the soon-to-be mother alone and sat in hay nearby. The straw tickled Ino's skin uncomfortably, yet it was quite comfy in there. Shikamaru lied down in it, placing his arms behind his head. For once, Ino decided to do the same.

"I would've invited Chouji too," the boy noted with his eyes closed. "But they can be nervous around strangers, so it's best to keep them at a minimum."

"Knowing him, he probably would've asked if he could eat one…" she said, half-serious. "Who is the baby's father?"

"How should I know?" he shrugged. " The males never remain with the females after mating. Lucky them..."

Ino chose to ignore that last comment and curiously asked more questions."How many babies do does give birth to?"

"Usually just one or two. The first thing a fawn learns is how to stand up and walk. They can do it naturally almost from the moment they are born," he explained.

"That's amazing." The girl paused and chuckled lightly. "Say, do you still have your spots?"

Shikamaru looked confused. "Uh?"

"Fawns," she explained. "When they're young they have white spots on their back until they grow up, don't they?"

"Hm." He turned his back to her in the hay so she wouldn't see his coy smile. "I wonder if they've disappeared…"

The two of them were silent now., listening to the sound of the deers outside, mixed with the song of crickets and the warm July breeze coming in from the half-shut door. A few hours passed without any of them realizing. Ino felt she might fall asleep if she remained on her back, so she sat up and observed the doe who had not moved. Despite her best efforts, she had trouble keeping her eyes open and was starting to doze off.

"Hey." Shikamaru shook her shoulder lightly to wake her up. "I don't think it's gonna happen tonight after all. It's late. Come on, I'll take you home."

"No!" Ino protested like a child "I want to stay! I can stay awake some more. I'm sure it's gonna happen anytime soon now."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome..." He gave in and sat up next to her.

Around two in the morning, the beast finally went into labor. The young man went to her side, stroked her stomac delicately and whispered gentle words to the doe as he made sure everything went normally.

Ino watched from a distance, feeling a bit useless. There wasn't much she could do except watching. Like her friend had warned her earlier, it wasn't a sight for the faint-hearted, as most births aren't exactly clean, but she could take it. She didn't know what was more beautiful: the wonderful miracle of life taking place in front of her eyes or Shikamaru's smile as he assisted the female creature. His eyes were serious, yet he grinned like a father before his first-born child.

After a little while, the fawn was born and Shikamaru was happy to announce that it looked perfectly healthy.

"Good job, girl!" he told the animal. He was relieved there were no complications and that both the mother and child were doing fine.

Ino and Shikamaru sat back in the hay in order to leave the doe and her baby some room and watched them with tender eyes. The mother carefully licked her child while it suckled on her belly.

"They're so cute!" Ino exclaimed. "Thanks for letting me see this."

"I thought you'd like it," he replied. "And waiting here alone would've been troublesome."

"Oh, look!" Ino grinned as she pointed to the deers. "It's standing up!"

They watched expectedly as the little fawn rose on its shaking legs and attempted to take its first steps towards its mother. The baby almost stumbled but it managed to walk.

Perhaps because it was such a touching moment, Ino placed her head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

--

--

Ino woke up because the heat was unbearable. She was surprised to open her eyes to see fur all around her. The girl found herself surrounded by sleeping deers on all sides. She and her friend must've fallen asleep while watching the baby and other deers came to join them, she thought. She struggled to squeeze herself free from the sleeping animals and her eyes searched for Shikamaru's body.

She discovered him behind that large deer born the same day as he did. The boy was sound asleep, despite another deer licking his face vigorously. Ino shook him just as hard before he finally awoke.

Shikamaru sprang up instantly. "The fawn!" He ran to the baby, realizing he had fallen asleep while watching it. Both the mother and child were sleeping calmly, one against the other. The boy sighed. They were still doing marvelously. Nothing to worry about.

Ino was trying to comb her messy hair with her fingers as Shikamaru came back to sit in their spot once more.

"Shall we get going soon? They're fine, they won't need me anymore," he said.

"I want to watch them just a little while longer!" Ino pleaded.

"Fine..."

As the girl stopped playing with her hair and put her hands down to support her weight, one of them accidently found its way on top of Shikamaru's, yet she made no effort to move it off. The boy didn't jerk his hand away either, instead he squeezed hers in return.

The two of them watched the sleeping family some more, without making a sound.

Until Ino shrieked and ran off because the other deers had woken up and tried to eat her hair.

--

--

OMG that was fluffy XD Thanks to Wikipedia for deer info. Review? Please?


	4. Troublesome Heat Wave

Today is so freaking hot! It's a billion degrees out there! So here is a story inspired by heat! At first this was supposed to be a Team Gai story..but I thought I've been neglecting my ShikaIno one shots. wonders if people here read the NejiTen one shots too

**(Troublesome) Heat Wave**

Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were walking home tiresomely through the woods after a standard boring mission. Today was a particularly hot day, complete with high temperatures and humidity. The trio thought that at least they'd be okay under the shade of the forest trees, but the humidity inside the woods was just unbearable.

Chouji was sweating more than he would in a sauna, Ino kept complaining about the situation and Shikamaru was suffering too much to say anything, except to mutter a 'troublesome…' when Ino wouldn't shut up about the obvious. (It's so hot!)

Their pace had slowed down so much that they were forced to stop in a clearing for the night. Sleeping in sweat was inconsiderable for Ino. However, as there were no rivers or lakes near, her dreams of a bath vanished. She shot Chouji a deadly glare when he asked if they should be making a fire.

" Are you serious? Isn't it hot enough as it is?"

" What about light?" Chouji replied dejectedly.

" Forget light!" the girl replied angrily. " There's nothing to look at except us wasting away!"

Shikamaru sighed at her mood and got ready to sleep. The other two soon joined him, lying down on the grass. The air was still too warm and heavy so Shikamaru chose to sleep shirtless, despite Ino's protesting against his lack of decency in presence of a lady. Chouji would've liked to mimic his friend, but he wasn't confident enough in his looks to do so with a girl around. He just kept a t-shirt and tried to ignore the uncomfortable warmth.

Shikamaru and Chouji fell asleep soon enough, leaving an irritated and sweating Ino wide awake in between the two of them. She couldn't understand how they managed to sleep in this heat. She tossed and turned for hours, trying to fall asleep, but she couldn't.

She looked at Shikamaru sleeping with his bare chest like he didn't have a care in the world and got annoyed. She couldn't do the same because she was a girl! Ladies don't sleep shirtless with two guys.

Ino tried her best to sleep, but it simply wasn't working. Frustrated, she then decided she would take her shirt off, despite the others. It'd be okay, she thought, because she'd keep her bra on and raise her blanket above her chest so the boys wouldn't get to peek. She'd wake up before them anyways, so they'd never know. Finally feeling a bit fresher, the girl fell asleep.

Contrary to what Ino imagined, Shikamaru woke up first. He sat up and stretched, yawning. He then took a look to his left and blinked. Sure enough, Ino had moved during her sleep, and the blanket barely covered her legs now. Her chest was completely exposed.

The young man did not gawk at her nor blushed, though. Rather, he feared what Ino would say if she were to wake up right now. She'd call him a pervert for sure and he'd never hear the end of it. Too troublesome.

Shikamaru slowly approached Ino's sleeping figure and grabbed her blanket. He was just about to bring it up to the girl's chin so she wouldn't find out that she slept exposed, when Chouji woke up. He turned to his right only to see what looked to him like Shikamaru was removing Ino's blanket in order to stare at her shirtlessness.

"Shikamaru!" he gasped. "What are you doing?!"

Before the black-haired boy could protest that this was not what it looked like, Chouji's voice woke Ino up. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Shikamaru and Chouji both looking down at her, and her blanket in the former's hands. Her faced reddened instantly as she looked at her chest and the only thing she saw was her pretty flowered white bra.

Shikamaru was slapped violently and Chouji was punched in the face.

--

--

As they almost reached the village, Ino was walking ahead furiously. Stomping, rather. Her two teammates were trailing slowy behind, both with a red cheek.

"But..." Chouji cried, "It was her fault in the first place..."

Shikamaru grunted. "That's exactly why I don't like women..."

--

--

--

That one was short. I kinda like it XD Damn heat waves.


	5. Hot and Warm

Hi hi! I've been in a very NejiTen mood lately, then I remembered, hey today is Shika's birthday! Tomorrow is Ino's. And suddenly I felt like writing some ShikaIno. Yay! I also have Word 2007 now. Yeah it does not change anything but it's got a new layout. Watching Wayne's World while writing is hard... Anyways! This story is a bit...well you'll see. Is there snow in the Fire country? For the sake of this story, let's pretend there is.

Hot and Warm

It was the middle of winter and not only was the weather exceptionally cold today, but also there had been a snow storm the day before. Though the sky was clear now, Shikamaru and Ino had snow up to their knees as they arduously progressed through the thick white blanket. They were tired and they were freezing. The village was only on the other side of the woods, but walking through the snow slowed down their pace considerably. The branches in the trees were heavy with ice, jumping on them would be dangerous. The mission to carry an important letter to a feudal lord in a nearby city had proven to be easy enough until the blizzard caused them to remain in the city an extra night and was now making their travel a nightmare.

" It's so COLD!!" Ino whined as she raised her leg up to make her way through the high snow. " I can't feel my legs! There's so much snow!"

" Thank you for stating the obvious." Shikamaru noted.

" I'm tired! " the girl said, shivering. She had not expected the temperature to be so low, therefore she had not dressed appropriately. She gave her friend a shifty look. " If you were a gentleman, you'd give me your coat."

" Now, why would I do that?"

" So I'm not as cold anymore!"

" I should allow myself to freeze even more just because you did not think ahead and packed a warmer jacket? You'd never give _me_ yours if I were in your place."

" Of course not. That's a boy's job."

Shikamaru snorted. "If that's your reason, I'm definitely not giving you my coat. You should be thankful I'm letting you walk in my tracks."

Ino made a 'humf!' sound and walked a few more painful steps before letting herself fall in the snow. " That's it, I can't walk anymore! I'm just too cold. I'm gonna die here."

Shikamaru paid her not attention and walked right passed her, much to Ino's annoyance. The boy walked quite a long way before finally turning back to see that Ino had not budged.

" Come on, Ino, you're being childish."

" I can't move. Leave me here to die. "

" Suit yourself."

He traveled even further from her, to the point where he could hardly see the girl anymore. Ino still had not shifted. Shikamaru sighed.

" Ino!" he called out to her.

No reply.

"Troublesome girl," he mumbled. Ino was so stubborn that she might really remain there, and if she fell asleep, it could get serious. He had to find a way to get her to move.

Just then, a mischievous smile brightened his face.

" Ino! " he yelled to the girl in the distance. " You're pretty."

The girl turned to him with a confused look. That was not was she expected to hear. "What?"

" I think you're pretty. "

" If you think that's gonna make me move..."

" You're a beautiful girl, Ino," he said with an honest smile. " Your hair smells nice."

Ino raised an eyebrow. What the hell? Intrigued by her teammate's words, she got to her feet and joined him. " What are you talking about? You'd never give me compliments, even to get me to move."

" You're wrong. Maybe the cold is making me delirious, but..." Shikamaru turned to his teammate and stared at her intently. " Ino, you're beautiful."

" Oh come on! I'm up now, so you can stop making fun of me."

" I'm not. Your eyes are really nice too. They compliment the color of your hair."

" Stop it!" Ino went ahead of Shikamaru, angry. Whatever game he was playing, it did not fit him and she did not like it.

Shikamaru continued to smile as he watched his friend's back. " It's too bad you're wearing these pants, I like looking at your legs. Long and feminine."

Ino blushed and tried to ignore him. The young man carried on and wouldn't stop.

" You're quite the sexy young woman. You look like an angel. I couldn't possibly want a girl more than I want you."

The girl felt the heat rising more and more while she still dashed through the snow.

" I like the way your hips shake when you walk. Your rear is also nice."

" Not listening!"

The two of them continued to advance through the snow, Ino stomping ahead, red with anger and embarrassment, as Shikamaru persisted with his comments that were getting more and more intimate.

" Your breasts look so soft. I'd love to touch them..." he added in a dreamy voice.

Ino felt like she could explode. She felt warm to her cheeks and to her stomac. She wished Shikamaru would stop this charade, it made her feel uncomfortable.

" You know, sometimes I wish I could see you naked. That would be quite a sight. I'd lay you down and kiss every inch of your skin, running my hands down your body. What I'd do for a night with you..."

At this point, Ino could almost see the snow melting under her feet and thought she could faint. Shikamaru then caught up with her.

" If I could get you in my bed, then I would..."

Ino's face was crimson and her eyes widened when Shikamaru whispered the most unholy obscenity in her ear.

The slap to the face he received next was the most violent thing he had ever witnessed. Thankfully, the pain was greatly reduced by the fact that his cheek was numb from the cold.

Ino fumed. " You think that's funny?! Tell me why you are doing this!"

Shikamaru gave her a sly smile and pointed in front of him. " Look."

The girl turned around and saw they were now standing right in front of her house. She was so preoccupied with Shikamaru's naughty comments that she never noticed when they got out of the forest and entered the village.

" You're not cold anymore, am I right?"

Ino frowned. " Wait a minute... Everything you said, you said it just to make me embarassed and get my temperature to rise?"

" It worked, didn't it? Saying all that stuff was troublesome. It got you to shut up about the cold, though."

Shikamaru then received the most violent slap ever for the second time.

" You're such a JERK!"

He shrugged. " Whatever. See you. "

The young man turned around to leave, but Ino stopped him.

" Wait." She hesitated before continuing. " You didn't think any of the stuff you said?"

Shikamaru walked away as he answered. "Maybe. Maybe not."

--

Owari!

--

That was absolutely ridiculous, wasn't it? XD


	6. Rush

Yay more fics! Thanks to people who review and fav my stories. Please review more! You love comments? I love comments. We all love receiving comments. The more comments you write, the more you'll receive.

Now for the story. I'm warning you, this one has sexual content. (Like that's really gonna stop you!)

-

**Rush**

**- **

" Come on! It'll be alright."

" It's not a good idea! My parents could come back any minute! "

" They won't! Don't be so fatalistic!"

Shikamaru groaned his discontentment as Ino pushed him on his own bed, knelt in front of him while grabbing his shirt and swiftly pulling it away, despite the boy's lack of cooperation. She threw the shirt to the floor as if it were a nuisance and eyed the young man's chest.

" Hey, you don't look so bad. "

" Thanks for the compliment..." Shikamaru added in a sarcastic voice. He sighed. " Raise your arms."

Ino did as she was told and the boy nonchalantly lifted her blue top above her head and discarded it slowly. He looked at her with the face of a young child being forced to go to the dentist by his mother.

" Stop making that face, like it's unpleasant for you! " Ino scolded as she let her long ponytail out of its elastic. She then pulled Shikamaru's own ponytail down too, in an aggressive motion.

" Hey, what'd you do that for?" Shikamaru complained as he tried to comb his messy long hair with his fingers.

" That's what we're supposed to do. You're not really that ugly with your hair down!"

" Again with the compliments..." He sighed loudly. " Are you sure you want to go through with this? Isn't it best to wait?"

Ino ignored her partner's questions and placed her arms around his shoulders, pushing his face over her shoulder. Shikamaru knew what she wanted so he started working on unhooking her bra. He struggled with it for a while before Ino got annoyed.

" You know, for a genius, you're not that smart. You have to _press _the center, _then_ pull!"

Shikamaru pouted, though she couldn't see it, and succeeded in removing the piece of underwear. He quickly took a glance at Ino's bare chest before turning his gaze away.

" It's _okay_ for you to look. That's the whole point! " the girl said as before proceeding to tear the young man's belt away, throwing it across the room carelessly and pulling off his pants almost by force. She also discarded her own skirt in front of a completely baffled Shikamaru.

" So troublesome... Don't you think you're going too fast? " the boy asked as Ino forced him into a lying position. " We barely date and aren't we too young? "

" What are you talking about? We'll be 18 soon. Sakura already had her first time. No way I'm gonna let her show me up! "

" So that's what it is," Shikamaru said as he pushed Ino off him. " You're only using me because you don't want Sakura to get ahead of you!"

The young man tried to reach for his pants on the floor, clearly offended, but Ino grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back on the bed.

" No, Shikamaru! I do love you! Do you love me too? "

" ...yes, but..."

" Don't you want to do this too? "

" Yeah...but no."

Ino frowned. "Yes but no? I hear you complaining but you haven't made any serious attempts at stopping me, have you?"

Shikamaru fought back a blush. " Okay, fine. Whatever."

Ino sat against the wall and her friend sat up in front of her, staring at the girl's almost nakedness with oh-my-God-this-is-SO-freaking-troublesome eyes. He looked so frigid that Ino grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. Shikamaru pressed it with his palm awkwardly and slided his hand down to her leg, in a long, rough, heavy caress.

Ino sighed. " We're about to have sex, would it kill you to be more passionate? "

" You're so troublesome!" he growled. " You're pretty rough yourself! I'm not used to this! "

" You're a man! All men like sex!"

"By now you should know I'm not like other men! " It was Shikamaru's turn now to push the other on the bed. " Come on, let's get this over with so you can stop bothering me about it!"

He took off his boxers and removed Ino's panties like it was just an annoying necessary effort to finish this. He had apprehension written all over his face. The boy climbed on top of the girl while she wrapped her arms around his torso, waiting for the thing to happen. She soon got tired of waiting, because Shikamaru still had not moved.

" I'm ready, what are you waiting for?"

" I'm..."

" What?"

" ..."

Ino raised an eyebrow and reached for her partner's crotch, only to discover a non-existing erection. " Unbelievable! You are so pathetic! What's wrong?"

" I don't know! Probably the stress and the fact that you're rushing it too much! Is this really how you imagined our first time?"

Shikamaru moved away from Ino and lied on his back beside her. Both stared at the ceiling in silence. She was angry at him for making such a big deal out of it, while he was irritated that she made it sound like it was easy and didn't mean a thing.

" I'm sorry," the boy finally said. " It's not that I don't think you're pretty or that I don't want you. It's just that I can't do it like this."

"I'm the one who's sorry," Ino apologized. " I am rushing things for both of us for the wrong reasons." She layed her head on the boy's chest. " I love you, okay?"

" I know..." Shikamaru said as he stroked her long hair.

-

He was aware that any man would jump on an occasion like this, and that it was often the other way around in relationships. He was just so used to running away from difficult things, but was making love to your girlfriend really supposed to be a difficult thing to do? She _was _beautiful, just lying there, naked in the faint rays of the sun. Like the pretty flower that she was.

So he was no Sasuke, Ino thought, but he might as well have been the next best thing, if not better. He was cute with his messy air and bored eyes. Sure, it was lust that drove her to this, but unlike how she felt in the past, he was the only one she longed for now. Yes, she should've been more considerate.

"Your hair smells good..." Shikamaru noted dreamily.

She breathed deeply. " You're so warm... "

The two of them stayed like this for a while, just listening to each other's breathing and heartbeat. Ino then slowly moved on top of Shikamaru and kissed his neck gently, before doing the same to his shoulders and chest. He hesitated before fondling her back, moving his hand to her rear. With his other hand, he brought the girl's chin to his face, and kissed her lips.

Their kiss deepened as the young man delicately rolled over to switch places with Ino, placing himself on top. His fingers brushed over her breasts gently, sending shivers down the girl's back. He took the round shapes fully in each hands, and Ino gave out a pleased sigh, stroking the inside of Shikamaru's thighs. His hand touched the area between her legs and she let out an soft gasp, arching her back.

" Shikamaru..."

" Okay..."

He was fully ready this time, though nervous, and slowly entered. Ino yelped.

" I'm sorry! Are you okay? "

" Never mind," she said, ignoring her own pain. " Do it. "

Shikamaru hesitatingly resumed, but Ino's voice soon turned into soft moans of pleasure and he managed to relax, finding his own breathing becoming harsher as the blood rushed through him.

-

Later, they were on their backs again, panting and sweating.

" Ah, I'm tired..." Shikamaru complained. " This is way more trouble than it's worth."

" Shut up, " Ino smiled as she placed her head on his shoulder.

" Don't go mentioning what happened to Sakura or something, okay? " The small amount of male pride Shikamaru had told him he didn't want others to find out he had trouble...hardening.

" Sure..."

They rested like this for a long...30 seconds. The click of the front door was soon heard and Shikamaru freaked.

" My parents are back! Get dressed, quick! If my mom sees this..."

Both of them dived for their clothes and put them own at the speed of light. Footsteps were heard closer and Shikamaru got up and grabbed a book while Ino sat innocently on the bed.

Shikamaru's mother peeked through the door.

" Shikamaru, is there someone with... oh, hello Ino-chan! "

" H-Hello!"

" What were you two doing? " the woman asked as she eyed her son.

" We were reviewing the last mission," the son lied, pointing to the book.

" Oh. Why is your hair down? That's a rare sight."

Crap. He forgot to tie up his hair again! " Well..."

" Oh, you know us girls! We love to play in other people's hair!" Ino said with a fake smile.

Shikamaru's father then showed up at the door as well.

" Leave them, dear, they probably have more things to review."

The man eyed the messy bed, the red on the teenager's cheeks and the shirt that Shikamaru was wearing backwards and gave his son a grin and a thumbs up as he left.

" They know! Oh, man! It's gonna be troublesome now..."

" I'm sorry," the girl said. " Maybe it's best we don't do it anymore..."

Shikamaru raised his eyes and thought for a moment. " No, let's just choose a better place next time," he said with a charming smile.

They both exchanged a chuckle.

-

The next day, Shikamaru was taking a walk to clear his head of the long and tedious speech his mother gave him about responsibilities and protection. He met Sakura on the street and said hi to her. She replied hi back and giggled as they passed each other.

The boy grunted. " Ino..."

--

Yay for sex scenes? Come on, we all know we're just a bunch of perverts. Please comment. It's my first time writing that sort of thing.


End file.
